beboroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
The Exeter Family/Members
Creator '''Holly Maria Jayne Exeter''' '''See [[Holly Exeter]]''' Holly's Parents and Siblings '''Robert John Exeter ['''father, deceased''']''' Image: Johnny Messner Oldest child of Carson and Caitlyn Exeter. The triplet brother of Roxy and Rebecca. Older brother of Rachel, Carl, Clayton, Ryanna and Ranae. Father of Nathaniel, Derek and Kathryn with Leah Reynolds. But with his wife, he had triplets; Hazel, Haydan and Holly. Was killed by Luke Clarkson. '''Michelle Lucy Exeter ['''mother''']''' Image: Tricia Helfer Mother of Hazel, Haydan and Holly. Stepmother of Nathaniel, Derek and Kathryn [unknown until after her husband's death]. Widow of Robert Exeter. '''Hazel Maegan Julia Exeter/Gilmore ['''older twin sister.''']''' Image: Dianna Agron The older triplet sister of Haydan and Holly Exeter. Married to Eric Gilmore. Mother of Ryan, Riley and Rose. Younger sister of Nathaniel, Derek ad Kathryn Reynolds. '''Haydan Matthew John Exeter ['''older twin brother] Image: Chad Michael Murray Haydan is the middle triplet brother of Hazel and Holly. Married to Brit Halliwell [deceased]. Father to Janine, Jenna, Jesse, Hilary, Hayley, Sapphire [deceased] and Kara. '''Nathaniel Reynolds ['''paternal half-brother''']''' Image: Jamie Dornan The brother of Derek and Kathryn. Older paternal half-brother of Hazel, Haydan and Holly Exeter. Unknown until after their father's death. '''Derek Reynolds ['''paternal half-brother''']''' Image: Joshua Dallas The brother of Nathaniel and Kathryn. Older paternal half-brother of Hazel, Haydan and Holly Exeter. Unknown until after their father's death. '''Kathryn Reynolds ['''paternal half-sister''']''' Image: Jennifer Morrison The sister of Nathaniel and Derek. Older paternal half-sister of Hazel, Haydan and Holly Exeter. Unknown until after their father's death. Holly's Family '''James Bond '''[Husband] Image: Daniel Craig. Agent for MI6. Status: 007. Married to Holly Exeter, twice. First time, they had two sets of triplets and a son before he left while she was pregnant with twins. He returned years later after Holly had married a new man and had a daughter with him. Holly divorced her new husband and had a brief relationship with someone else before admitting her love for James. After they reconnected, Holly received news her ex-husband had been assassinated. '''Hanna Madison Juliet Bond/Davies''' Image: Cameron Diaz The oldest of Holly Exeter and James Bond's children. Triplet sister of Helena and Hope. Older sister of Holden, Harrison, Hale, Damian, Shaun and Shelbey. Older maternal half-sister of Jamie-Lucie. Had twins Connor and Cooper at 15 with high school boyfriend; Daniel James; had a relationship briefly with future husband Peter Davies which resulted in the birth of her daughter Melissa; With her ex-fiance Adam Carter, she had twins Charlie and Taylor-Anne and adopted his son Wes. She later married Peter Davies after reconnecting with him. '''Helena Maria Janae Bond/Dean''' Image: Amy Adams [formerly Mary Kate Olsen] The middle triplet sister of Hanna and Hope. Married to Ryan Dean. Had a relationship with Owen Harper and had; Caitlyn, Cassidy, Chloe, Adam, Aidan, Arianna and Amber with him. She went onto have another five with her husband; Caleb, Carson, Christian, Clare and Cian. '''Hope Melissa Jayne Bond/Wills''' Image: Reese Witherspoon The younger triplet sister of Hanna and Helena. Married to John Wills. Has a set of quads with him; Michael, Malcolm, McKenna and Melinda. '''Holden Logan James Bond''' Image: Ethan Hawke Triplet brother of Hale and Harrison. Older brother of Damian, Shaun and Shelbey. Older half-brother of Jamie-Lucie. Married to Aoife Bond and has two children with her; Henry and Harleigh. '''Harrison Leo John Bond''' Image: Peter Facinelli Triplet brother of Hale and Holden. Older brother of Damian, Shaun and Shelbey. Older half-brother of Jamie-Lucie. '''Hale Lukas Joel Bond''' Image: Hayden Christensen The younger triplet brother of Harrison and Holden. Older brother of Damian, Shaun and Shelbey. Older half-brother of Jamie-Lucie. Married to Annabeth. '''Damian Robert Exeter''' Image: Jensen Ackles. The son of James Bond and Holly Exeter. He has a younger half-sister; Jamie-Lucie. Older brother of Shaun and Shelbey. Also has older siblings; Hanna, Helena, Hope, Holden, Harrison and Hale. Father of Adair by an ex-girlfriend called Marisol. '''Shaun Dylan Exeter''' Image: Jared Padalecki The twin brother of Shelbey. Youngest son of James Bond and Holly Exeter, together. He has a younger half-sister; Jamie-Lucie. Also has older siblings; Hanna, Helena, Hope, Holden, Harrison, Hale and Damian. He was adopted and raised by Lukas Alexandris until he was five. '''Shelbey Dyana Exeter''' Image: Katie Cassidy The twin sister of Shaun. Youngest daughter of James Bond and Holly Exeter, together. She has a younger half-sister; Jamie-Lucie. Also has older siblings; Hanna, Helena, Hope, Holden, Harrison, Hale and Damian. She was adopted and raised by Lukas Alexandris until she was five. '''Jamie-Lucie Brett Exeter Alexandris/Bond''' Image: Anne Hathaway The only child of Holly Exeter and Lukas Alexandris. Heir to Lukas' throne. Her father was assassinated when Jamie-Lucie was 18 months old. She was adopted and raised by James Bond, her namesake. '''Hanna's Family''' '''Peter Davies '''[Hanna's Husband] '''Connor James Bond '''[Hanna's son] Face Claim: Benjamin McKenzie The son of Hanna Bond and her high school boyfriend: Daniel James. He is the identical twin of Cooper John Bond. Older maternal half-brother of Melissa, Charlie and Taylor-Anne, adopted brother of Wes Carter/Davies. He attended Hogwarts where he meets his late wife; Kylie Bond. Father of a daughter called Suri Noelle Bond with Kylie's best friend, named in honor of Kylie whose middle name was Noelle. '''Cooper John Bond '''[Hanna's son] Face Claim: Benjamin McKenzie The son of Hanna Bond and her high school boyfriend; Daniel James. He is the identical twin of Connor James Bond. Older maternal half-brother of Melissa, Charlie and Taylor-Anne, adopted brother of Wes Carter/Davies. '''Melissa Grace Davies/Tyler '''[Hanna's Daughter] Face Claim: Chloe Moretz (Younger image)/ Naomi Watts (adult) The oldest daughter of Hanna Bond with Peter Davies. She is the younger sister of Connor and Cooper Bond. Older sister of Charlie and Taylor-Anne Davies. Adopted sister of Wes Carter/Davies. Later the wife of James Noah Tyler. With James, she has six children; triplets; Finnley James, Riley Imogen and Melana Leila; twins; Alvey Noah and Arin Nady and son; Strachen Andrew Tyler. Charlie Adam Davies [Hanna's Son] Taylor-Anne Davies [Hanna's Daughter] James Noah Tyler [Melissa's Husband] Finnely James Tyler [Melissa's Son] Riley Imogen Tyler [Melissa's Daughter] Melana Leila Tyler [Melissa's Daughter] Alvey Noah Tyler [Melissa's Son] Arin Nady Tyler [Melissa's Daughter] Strachen Andrew Tyler [Melissa's Son] Suri Noelle Bond [Connor's Daughter] Kylie Bond [Cooper's Wife] Helena's Family '''Ryan Jayson Dean '''[Helena's Husband] Image: Robin Dunne. Married Helena and adopted her children from her relationship with Owen Harper. They went onto have five of their own together. Ryan was a police officer who helped Caitlyn after the death of her sisters. '''Caitlyn Lucy Joyce Harper '''[Helena's Daughter] Image: Sophia Bush/Sara Paxton The oldest child of Helena Dean. The daughter of Owen Harper. A doctor in Torchwood like her father. Was a triplet but her sisters were killed. She named her daughter after her twin sister. Also has a son Carl. Url: [http://www.bebo.com/Sistas_over_Mistas www.bebo.com/Sistas_over_Mistas] '''Cassidy Lacey Julie Harper''' [Helena's Daughter, deceased] Image: Emma Roberts/Eliza Dushku The middle triplet sister of Caitlyn and Chloe Harper. Was killed by Tristian Nichols and his gang. '''Chloe Lauren Jayde Harper '''[Helena's Daughter, deceased] Image: Jojo/Sienna Miller The youngest triplet sister of Caitlyn and Chloe Harper. Was also killed by Tristian Nichols and his gang. '''Adam William Harper '''[Helena's Son] Image: Ryan Gosling/Milo Ventimiglia The oldest son of Helena Dean and Owen Harper. Quad brother of Aidan, Arianna and Amber. Younger brother of Caitlyn, Cassidy and Chloe. '''Aidan Noah Harper '''[Helena's Son] Image: Ryan Gosling/Milo Ventimiglia The second son of Helena Dean and Owen Harper. Quad brother of Adam, Arianna and Amber. Younger brother of Caitlyn, Cassidy and Chloe. '''Arianna Hayley Jayne Harper/Folsey '''[Helena's Daughter] Image: Jaime King/Elisha Cuthbert The quad sister of Adam, Aidan and Amber. Younger sister of Caitlyn, Cassidy and Chloe. She is married to Samuel Folsey. She has three children; Owen, Olivia and Odette. '''Amber Holleigh June Harper/Cabert '''[Helena's Daughter] Image: Jaime King/Elisha Cuthbert The youngest quad sister of Adam, Aidan and Arianna. Younger sister of Caitlyn, Cassidy and Chloe. She is married to John Sylar Cabert and has three children; Mitchell, Cameron and Nichola. '''Caleb Jacob Dean '''[Helena's Son] Image: Freddie Highmore/James Lafferty The oldest son of Ryan and Helena Dean. Younger half-brother of Caitlyn, Cassidy, Chloe, Adam, Aidan, Arianna and Amber. Older brother of Carson, Christian, Clare and Cian. Married to Katie Dean. Father of Nathan, Chloe and Charlie. Url: [http://www.bebo.com/CalebJDean www.bebo.com/CalebJDean] '''Carson John Dean '''[Helena's Son] Image: Robert Buckley The second son of Ryan and Helena Dean. Younger half-brother of Caitlyn, Cassidy, Chloe, Adam, Aidan, Arianna and Amber. Married to Katie Dean. Father of Nathan, Chloe and Charlie. Younger brother of Caleb. Older brother of Christian, Clare and Cian. Married to Teagan Dean. '''Christian Jack Dean '''[Helena's Son] Image: The older triplet brother of Clare and Cian. Younger half-brother of Caitlyn, Cassidy, Chloe, Adam, Aidan, Arianna and Amber. Younger brother of Caleb and Carson. '''Clare Josie Dean '''[Helena's Daughter] Image: Hilarie Burton The middle triplet sister of Christian and Cian. Youngest half-sister of Caitlyn, Cassidy, Chloe, Adam, Aidan, Arianna and Amber. Youngest sister of Caleb and Carson. Nurse. '''Cian Joshua Dean '''[Helena's Son] Image: The youngest triplet brother of Clare and Christian. Youngest half-brother of Caitlyn, Cassidy, Chloe, Adam, Aidan, Arianna and Amber. Youngest brother of Caleb and Carson. '''Matthew Harvey Nichols '''[Formerly Caitlyn's Husband] Image: Chad Michael Murray The former husband of Caitlyn Harper. Father to their two children; Cassidy and Carl. Disowned his brother Tristian when Matt found out that Tristian killed Caitlyn's sisters. '''Cassidy Helena Ashley Harper Nichols '''[Caitlyn's Daughter] Image: Elle Fanning/Adelaide Clemens/Laura Ramsey Check out [[Cassidy Harper]] '''Carl Harvey Andrew Harper Nichols '''[Caitlyn's Son] Image: Jake Gyllenhaal The son of Caitlyn Harper and Matthew Nichols. Younger brother of Cassidy. '''Samuel Folsey '''[Arianna's Husband] Image: Zachary Knighton Married to Arianna Harper. Father to their three children; Owen, Olivia and Odette. '''Owen Samuel Folsey '''[Arianna's Son] Image: Blake Woodruff/Ben Barnes The youngest child of Arianna and Samuel Folsey. Younger brother of Odette and Olivia. '''Odette Heidi Bailei Folsey '''[Arianna's Daughter] Image: Liliana Mumy/Isla Fisher The oldest child of Arianna and Samuel Folsey. Twin of Olivia. Older sister of Owen. '''Olivia Halleigh Bethanie Folsey '''[Arianna's Daughter] Image: Morgan York/Teresa Palmer The middle child of Arianna and Samuel Folsey. Twin of Odette. Older sister of Owen. '''John Sylar Cabert '''[Amber's Husband] Image: Kerr Smith. Married to Amber Harper. Father of their three children; Mitchell, Cameron and Nichole. '''Mitchell Sylar Cabert '''[Amber's Son] Image: Zachary Quinto The only son of John and Amber Cabert. Older brother of Cameron and Nichole. '''Cameron Arianna Sylar Cabert '''[Amber's Daughter] Image: Elisabeth Harnois The daughter of Amber and John Cabert. Younger sister of Mitchell and older sister of Nichole. '''Nichole Sylar Cabert '''[Amber's Daughter] Image: Rosie Huntington-Whiteley The youngest daughter of Amber and John Cabert. Younger sister of Cameron and Mitchell. '''Katie Dean '''[Caleb's Wife] Image: Bethany Joy Galeotti Wife of Caleb Dean. Mother of Nathan and twins; Charlie and Chloe. '''Chloe Dean '''[Caleb's Daughter] Image: The twin sister of Charlie. Younger sister of Nathan. Daughter of Katie and Caleb Dean. '''Charlie Dean '''[Caleb's Son] Image: The twin brother of Chloe. Younger brother of Nathan. Son of Katie and Caleb Dean. '''Nathan Dean '''[Caleb's Son] Image: Jackson Bundage The oldest son of Katie Dean and adopted son of Caleb Dean. Older brother of Charlie and Chloe. Hope's Family '''John Wills [Hope's Husband]''' '''Michael Jensen Wills [Hope's Son]''' '''Malcolm John Wills [Hope's Son]''' '''McKenna Jaclyn Wills [Hope's Daughter]''' '''Melinda Jane Wills [Hope's Daughter]''' '''Amanda Wills [Malcolm's Daughter]''' '''Melaine Wills [Malcolm's Daughter]''' '''Ronan Wills [Malcolm's Son]''' The Boys' Family '''Aoife Bond [Holden's Wife]''' '''Henry James Bond [Holden's Son]''' '''Harleigh Bond [Holden's Daughter]''' '''A. Bond [Hale's Wife]''' '''Adair Holly Exeter [Damian's Daughter]''' Holly's Aunts/Uncles '''Roxy Jayne Exeter''' '''Rebecca Janine Exeter/Anderson''' '''Rachel Julie Exeter''' '''Carl Lucas Exeter''' '''Clayton Landers Exeter''' '''Ranae Exeter ''' '''Ryanna Exeter''' '''Nicholas Anderson [Rebecca's Husband]''' Holly's First Cousins and Their Families. '''Samantha Ellie Joanne Clarkson/Exeter/Harper [Rebecca's Daughter]''' '''Fc:''' Jennifer Aniston The daughter of Rebecca Exeter and Luke Clarkson. Witch. She was born while her mother was in a coma after a car crash that killed her abusive father. Sam's uncle Robert placed her up for adoption, her paternal grandparents took her in. On her 11th birthday, she received a letter from Hogwarts and she attended, being sorted into Hufflepuff, the Sorting Hat tried to place her in Slytherin like her father but instead went with her mother's house. At 16, Sam found Rebecca and rebelled against everything by meeting and sleeping with Barty Crouch Jr. Finding out she was pregnant, Sam began to settle down and gave birth to a son she named '''Jamie Duncan Kai Clarkson.''' Barty wanted nothing to do with her or their son. Her father returned briefly from the dead for an unknown reason and tried to get to know his daughter but finding out that Robert had put her up for adoption, Luke became enraged and killed Robert as Sam watched in horror. Killing her father, Sam went into hiding and tried to live a normal life with a man named David Jameson. Even having another child; '''Amelia Melody Clarkson'''. But that wasn't enough to keep her away from the life that she knew and she left David taking her children with her. Meeting a young Dean Winchester, Sam was seduced by his attitude to life and began a brief relationship with him, which resulted in the conception of their twins; '''Mary Kimber Layne and Naomi Grace Winchester'''. But again the relationship broke down shortly before the twins' birth and Sam was left raising four children which her mother helped out with. Going out one night, Sam engaged in a threesome with her friend and a man named Cole Turner. Before beginning another brief fling with the demon. She once more proved extremely fertile and gave birth to a son called '''Turner Saul Clarkson. '''By her side at the birth of her second son was the man who managed to calm Sam's sleeping around down and married her; '''Jack Harper.''' Marrying Jack, Sam reluctantly agreed to try to have their own children. In time giving birth to a daughter; '''Tamma Alexandra Harper'''. And a few years later, a set of triplets; '''Nicholas Logan, Rebecca Sapphire and Ruby Sarah Harper '''arrived. '''Sarah Emily Jessica Exeter/Johnson [Rebecca's Daughter]''' '''Robert Nicholas Carson Anderson [Rebecca's Son]''' '''Jack Harper [Samantha's Husband]''' '''Jamie Duncan Kai Clarkson [Samantha's Son]''' '''Amelia Melody Clarkson [Samantha's Daughter]''' '''Mary Kimber Layne Winchester [Samantha's Daughter]''' '''Naomi Winchester [Samantha's Daughter]''' '''Turner Saul Clarkson [Samantha's Son]''' '''Tamma Alexandra Harper [Samantha's Daughter]''' '''Nicholas Logan Harper [Samantha's Son]''' '''Rebecca Sapphire Harper [Samantha's Daughter]''' '''Ruby Sarah Harper [Samantha's Daughter]''' '''Sean Johnson [Sarah's Husband]''' '''Logan John Exeter [Sarah's Son]''' '''Lucy Julia Exeter [Sarah's Daughter]''' '''Lauren Johnson [Sarah's Daughter]''' '''Lexanne Johnson [Sarah's Daughter]''' '''Arianna Exeter [Logan's Wife, deceased]''' '''Natalie Exeter/Richards [Logan's Daughter]''' '''Neive Sarah Jayne Exeter [Logan's Daughter]''' '''Thaxter Ryan Doyle Exeter [Neive's Son]''' '''Tessa Ryley Doyle Exeter [Neive's Daughter]''' see [[Tessa Exeter]] '''Rafferty Alexander Thomas Logan Gabriel Winchester [Neive's Son]''' '''Lyra Winchester [Rafferty's Daughter]''' '''Dementia Exeter [Roxy's Daughter]''' '''Candy Howlett Exeter [Roxy's Daughter]''' '''Ryan Exeter Parker [Roxy's Son, Deceased]''' '''Terry Exeter Parker [Roxy's Son, Deceased]''' '''Katya Exeter Parker [Roxy's Daughter]''' Holly's Siblings Families '''Eric Gilmore '''[Hazel's Husband] Image: Ian Somerhalder Hazel's Husband. Her High School Sweetheart. Father to their three children; Ryan, Rose and Riley. '''Ryan AnnaLynn Gilmore '''[Hazel's Daughter] Image: The oldest child of Hazel and Eric Gilmore. Older sister of Rose and Riley. '''Rose Sophie Gilmore '''[Hazel's Daughter] Image: The youngest child of Hazel and Eric Gilmore. Younger sister of Ryan and Riley. '''Riley Oliver Gilmore '''[Hazel's Son] Image: The middle child of Hazel and Eric. Only brother of Ryan and Rose. '''Janine Exeter '''[Haydan's Daughter] Image: Bethany Joy Galeotti Haydan's daughter with Alexa Halliwell. The triplet sister of Jesse and Jenna. She is the half-sister of Sapphire, Hilary, Hayley and Kara. '''Jenna Exeter '''[Haydan's Daughter] Image: Shelley Hennig Haydan's daughter with Alexa Halliwell. The triplet sister of Janine and Jenna. She is the half-sister of Sapphire, Hilary, Hayley and Kara. '''Jesse Exeter '''[Haydan's Daughter] Image: Phoebe Tonkin Haydan's daughter with Alexa Halliwell. The triplet sister of Janine and Jenna. She is the half-sister of Sapphire, Hilary, Hayley and Kara. '''Hilary Exeter '''[Haydan's Daughter] Image: Haydan's daughter with Sasha Buckman. The triplet sister of Hayley and Sapphire. She is the half-sister of Janine, Jenna, Jesse and Kara. '''Hayley Exeter '''[Haydan's Daughter] Image: Haydan's daughter with Sasha Buckman. The triplet sister of Sapphire and Hilary. She is the half-sister of Janine, Jenna, Jesse and Kara. '''Sapphire Exeter '''[Haydan's Daughter, Deceased] Image: Haydan's daughter with Sasha Buckman. The triplet sister of Hayley and Hilary. She is the half-sister of Janine, Jenna, Jesse and Kara. '''Kara Michelle Brit Exeter '''[Haydan's Daughter] Image: Britt Robertson Haydan's youngest daughter. She is the half-sister of Janine, Jenna, Jesse, Hilary, Hayley and Sapphire. The Ancestors/Distant Family '''Jayne Exeter''' '''Edward Hyde''' '''John Exeter''' '''Robert Exeter''' '''?? Exeter ''' '''Callum Exeter ['''Holly's great uncle''']''' '''Carson Exeter ''''''['''Holly's grandfather''']''' '''Caitlyn Brett Exeter ['''Holly's grandmother''']'''=